<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FFF4M] Your girlfriend and her sexy best friends try to make you nut for NNN by Taurean_adift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364787">[FFF4M] Your girlfriend and her sexy best friends try to make you nut for NNN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift'>Taurean_adift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work - Taurean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 girls seducing you, F/M, Gentle femdom, No nut november, bisexual best friends, face riding, female tag-teaming, french kissing around your cock, scissoring around your cock, tit fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your girlfriend Nikki wants to break your NNN challenge but she can’t do it alone. So she gets her 2 bisexual besties Naomi and Natasha to help her and see how long you can resist nutting over their pretty faces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[FFF4M] Your girlfriend and her sexy best friends try to make you nut for NNN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.<br/>PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).</p><p>IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!</p><p>Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. All names may be changed to your nicknames. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like. Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Title: [FFF4M] Your girlfriend and her sexy best friends try to make you nut for NNN [3 girls seducing you] [bisexual best friends] [Gentle femdom] [no nut november] [tit fuck] [scissoring around your cock] [french kissing around your cock] [face riding] [female tag-teaming] </strong>
</p><p><strong>The Cast</strong><br/>
<strong>-------</strong><br/>
Say hi to the naughty NNN girls:</p><p>[NIKKI - MAIN CHARACTER] Your fun-loving girlfriend who’s devoted to you but don’t mind sharing the fun with her besties. She's the sweet girl-next-door type.</p><p>[NAOMI OR MIMI] Playful and a little ditzy, she loves nothing more than to cum and make boys nut. She's the mischievous little girl type.</p><p>[NATASHA OR NAT] Seductive and alluring, she’s a true sensate who awakens feelings you never knew you had. She's the sensual and soothing type.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SCRIPT</strong><br/>
<strong>------</strong>
</p><p>[NIKKI]:  Baby, are you ready for your surprise? </p><p>Do you trust me? Good.</p><p>Okay, let me blindfold you then...  Aw, come on. You said you trust me.</p><p>*GIGGLE*  No peeking! Don’t worry, you’ll love my surprise, I promise.</p><p>You know how kinky I am.  </p><p>Okay, take my hand, follow me... *GIGGLE*  Oh, I’m so excited.</p><p>We’re going to the bedroom... no, I’m not gonna tie you up, stop worrying. *GIGGLE*</p><p>Be patient... you’ll see...</p><p>And... okay baby, remove your blindfold...</p><p><br/>
[ ALL 3 GIRLS ] ...SURPRISE!!</p><p>[ ALL 3 LAUGH ]</p><p><br/>
[NATASHA] Mmmm... hello big boy!</p><p>[NAOMI] *SQUEAL* Ohhh he’s really here! Yay!</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Baby, you know my best friends right? </p><p>Do you like them in their cute bras and g-strings? </p><p>*GIGGLE* Baby, don't be rude, say hi!</p><p>[ NATASHA &amp; NAOMI GIGGLE ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Baby! Say something nice about my friends. </p><p>Do you like how skimpy their panties are? You can almost see their smooth pussy lips.</p><p>[ NATASHA &amp; NAOMI GIGGLE ]</p><p>[NATASHA] Oh, he looks so confused and shy. Poor boy.</p><p>[NAOMI] *SQUEAL* Ohhh he's so cute I wanna pinch his cheeks.</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] *GIGGLE* Oh baby, don’t be confused.</p><p>Remember you challenged me to break your No Nut nonsense?</p><p>Well, I knew I couldn’t break you on my own... so I got my besties to help!</p><p><br/>
[NATASHA] Mmmm... so your girlfriend tells me you’re a very strong boy.</p><p>[NAOMI] *SQUEAL* Ohhh I can’t wait to make you nut. I can’t wait!</p><p>[ ALL 3 LAUGH ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Oh, hush baby. I’m not cheating. The three of us share everything so technically we’re just one person.</p><p>[NATASHA] Sweetie, don't be so shy. We don’t bite... unless you want us too.</p><p>[NAOMI] Oooh... I wanna bite. I wanna bite!</p><p>[ ALL 3 LAUGH ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Baby, look at me. *KISS* </p><p>You know I love you right? *KISS* Mmmm...</p><p>It’s okay to be nervous... *KISS*</p><p>But your No Nut Challenge ends today. *KISS*</p><p><br/>
[NATASHA] Mmmm... we’re all adults here... *KISS*</p><p>We all know what we want... *KISS*</p><p><br/>
[NAOMI] Mmmm... and we always get what we want... *KISS* </p><p>We want your cum... *KISS*... all over our face...</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Yes baby... my friends and I... *KISS*</p><p>Mmmm... we're gonna fuck the shit out of you. *KISS*</p><p><br/>
[ ALL 3 KISSING SOUNDS - KISSING HIS FACE, NECK, EARS ]</p><p><br/>
[NATASHA] *WHISPER* We’re gonna fuck you so good...</p><p>[NAOMI] *WHISPER* Lick and suck and fuck you...</p><p>[NIKKI] *WHISPER* Mmmm baby... three wet pussies for you to play with...</p><p>[NATASHA] *WHISPER* Pussies and tits and... other naughty bits...</p><p>[NAOMI] *WHISPER* wanna make you cum, cum, cum...</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Mmmm... I’m gonna take your shirt off...</p><p>And we’re just gonna kiss down... all over your body... Mmmm...</p><p>[ ALL 3 KISSING SOUNDS ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Off with your pants... and oooh... what have we here?</p><p>[NATASHA] Ohh... is this the cock you’ve been telling us about, girl? Mmm... it's so gorgeous...</p><p>[NAOMI] Ohh my... your boyfriend has such a pretty cock! Can I make it shiny with my lip gloss please?</p><p>[NIKKI] Oh we’re gonna do much more than that...</p><p>[NATASHA] Mmm... you smell so musky... let me rub my face all over your cock...</p><p>[NAOMI] Ohhh... your cock is so haaaard... I wanna rub my face on it, too...</p><p>[NIKKI] Mmm... let’s cover it with our lip gloss...</p><p><br/>
[ ALL 3 KISSING AND SOFT MOANS - GOES ON FOR A WHILE ]</p><p> </p><p>[NIKKI] Oh baby, your cock is so shiny now...</p><p>[ ALL 3 LAUGH ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Mmmm... my turn to strip off everything...</p><p>Baby... it’s okay to look at my friends... they're so beautiful, aren't they?</p><p>Do you like Naomi’s tits... feel how soft they are... go on... touch them.</p><p>Ohh, she's taken off her bra just for you...</p><p>Now, the polite thing to do is give her nipples a taste. Go on, baby... lick her nipples...</p><p>[NAOMI moans] Mmmmm....</p><p>[NIKKI] That's it baby... suck her nipples...</p><p><br/>
[NAOMI moans] Ahhhhhh.... you bad boy.... you're making my nipples so hard...</p><p>[NAOMI moans]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Okay, now play with Natasha's tits... see how hard and pointy her nipples are?</p><p>Put them in your mouth... uh-huh...</p><p>Suck both of her nipples...</p><p>[NATASHA moans] Ohhhh...</p><p>[NIKKI] Good boy...</p><p><br/>
[NATASHA moans] Oh fuckk.... your boyfriend sucks nipples so good...</p><p>[NATASHA moans]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Let’s leave our g-strings on for now, girls...</p><p>Let’s tease him with our tits...</p><p>Sit down honey... I know you love a good titty fuck.</p><p>But have you ever had two girls titty fuck you at the same time?</p><p>[ NAOMI &amp; NATASHA SOFT MOANS ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Oh look at my friends' tits, baby... aren’t they beautiful... all smooshed around your cock like that?</p><p>Baby, your pre-cum is making their tits all sticky... *MOAN*</p><p>Oh god, what a mess you’re making baby... *MOAN*</p><p><br/>
[NATASHA] Oh sweetie, your cock is dripping so much...</p><p>[NAOMI] Mmm... Nat, can I lick his pre-cum off your nipples? Can I?</p><p>[NATASHA] Yes, go ahead babygirl... *MOAN*... ohhh god... lick all over my tits.. his pre-cum is everywhere...</p><p>[NAOMI] Mmmm.... *LICKING SOUND*</p><p>[NAOMI] Okay, my turn *GIGGLE*...  lick my tits... *MOAN* ... yess... yes...</p><p>[ NAOMI &amp; NATASHA MOANS  ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Mmm baby, they’re enjoying themselves so much, don’t forget my tits too *MOAN*</p><p>... yes, suck my nipples... *MOAN*</p><p>Ohhh good boy... Good boy... *MOAN*</p><p>Since you’re such a good boy, I’m gonna tell you a secret about my friends... *MOAN*</p><p>Such a dirty secret I've never told you before... *MOAN*</p><p>We... *MOAN*... we LOVE to scissor each other...</p><p>When our boyfriends are away... *MOAN*</p><p>You know what that means right? *MOAN*</p><p>Uh-huh... *MOAN*... we love to rub our pussies together...</p><p>Only this time... *MOAN*... we’re gonna do it around your cock... *MOAN*</p><p>Lie back, baby... you’re in for a treat...</p><p>Watch my friends... watch...</p><p><br/>
[ NAOMI &amp; NATASHA MOAN ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Ohhh see how they rub their g-strings up and down your cock?</p><p>Oh fuck, baby... let me ride your face... yeah... Can't let my friends have all the fun...</p><p>I'm gonna pull my string to the side and... *MOAN*... Oh fuck baby... Oh yes, lick my pussy... *MOAN*</p><p>Oh, I'm sorry baby... am I blocking your view with my ass on your face? *MOAN*</p><p>Don't worry, I'll tell you what they're doing *MOAN*</p><p>Oh god... they're pulling their g-strings to the side and rubbing their bare pussies together... *MOAN*</p><p>Holy fuck... my friends' wet pussies all over your cock... *MOAN*... what a fucking amazing sight...</p><p>Oh god... all the wet pussy grinding sounds... *MOAN* fuckkkk...</p><p><br/>
[ ALL 3 MOANING &amp; ALL THE WET SOUNDS - GOES ON FOR A WHILE ]</p><p><br/>
[NATASHA] Oh god, my panties are soaked!</p><p>[NAOMI] Hey, let's take off our g-strings and rub it all over his face.</p><p>[ ALL 3 GIGGLE ]</p><p><br/>
[NATASHA] Oooh he loves our panties all over his face.</p><p>[NIKKI] Breathe it all in baby... that's it...</p><p>[NATASHA] You like that? You like the smell of our cunts?</p><p>[NAOMI] *GIGGLE* Oh you bad boy! You love smelling our wet panties, don'cha?</p><p>[ ALL 3 GIGGLE ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Mmm... I wanna scissor on my baby's cock. Who wants to trib with me? Okay Natasha.</p><p>Naomi, you can ride his face... oh, he’s gonna suck your cunt real good... </p><p>Now, baby, just keep licking no matter whose pussy is over your face... we're all gonna take turns.</p><p>It’s okay to be confused... *GIGGLE*</p><p><br/>
[ ALL 3 MOANING &amp; ALL THE WET SOUNDS - FOR A WHILE ]</p><p><br/>
[NAOMI] Ohhh I can’t wait any more... I wanna lick your boyfriend's cock.</p><p>[NATASHA] Mmm... me, too... </p><p>[NIKKI] Mmmm... let's all french kiss around his cock...</p><p>[NATASHA] Mmm... Ohhh god, I love tongue kissing you girls with his hard cock in the middle...</p><p>[NAOMI] Mmmm... let's all lick his cock head... ahhhh...</p><p>[NIKKI] Baby, are you enjoying this? All our lips and tongues making your cock so wet... mmmm...</p><p>[NATASHA] I'm gonna suck him now... Mmm...</p><p>[NAOMI] I'll lick his balls... Ahhh...</p><p>[ ALL 3 MOANING + IMPROV BLOWJOB SOUNDS FOR A WHILE ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI]: Mmmm... I think we’ve primed his cock enough... it’s time.</p><p>[NAOMI]: Ohh let me go first... I wanna fuck! I wanna fuck.</p><p>[ ALL 3 LAUGH ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] oh yeah, we're totally gonna tag-team his cock... ready baby? </p><p>You two go first while my baby licks my cunt. </p><p>Oh, baby... you’re gonna feel 3 tight pussies milking your cock... one after another... until you break... *MOAN*</p><p>[NIKKI STARTS MOANING]</p><p>Try to hold it until my turn, okay baby? *MOAN* Yes... lick my pussy, while they ride your cock...</p><p><br/>
[NATASHA] Hey, Mimi, why don't you ride him reverse cowgirl. I wanna lick your clit and his balls at the same time.</p><p>[NAOMI] *GIGGLE* Ohhh, that's so perverted. I love it!</p><p>[NAOMI] Okay, here goes... *MOAN*</p><p>[NAOMI] Ohhhh... you're so hard... Mmmm... you're stretching my tight little cunt ohh... *MOAN*</p><p>[NAOMI] Ohhh Nat... you lick my clit so good...</p><p>[NAOMI] Ohhh fuckkk... oh my god... I love this cock so so much... *MOAN*</p><p>[NAOMI] Ohh Nikki, I wanna bounce my ass on your boyfriend's cock all day... *MOAN*</p><p>[NAOMI MOANING NON-STOP]</p><p>[NAOMI] Ohh I’m gonna cum... I’m gonna cum... Fuckkkk... *IMPROV LONG ORGASM*</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Okay, Nat, your turn. </p><p>[NIKKI] Baby, be a good boy and clean up Naomi's pussy with your tongue.</p><p>[NAOMI START MOANING AGAIN]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Ready Nat? I'm gonna lick your clit while you fuck my boyfriend, yeah?</p><p><br/>
[NATASHA] Mmm... how can I say no to that? *MOAN*</p><p>[NATASHA] Mmmm... I love mixing all our pussy juices on his cock... and then fucking it... *MOAN*</p><p>[NATASHA] Fuckk, I love how you lick my clit while I'm riding his cock. *MOAN*</p><p>[NATASHA] Oh, god, your boyfriend's cock is fantastic... you’re so lucky, girl... *MOAN*</p><p>[NATASHA] Mmmm... can I borrow him for a week? I promise to return him in one piece. *MOAN*</p><p>[NATASHA] *SQUEAL* Oh Nikki you sucked my clit so hard. Was that a yes?</p><p>[NATASHA MOANING]</p><p>[NATASHA] I’m gonna cum... sweet Jesus... I’m gonna cum... ohhhh... *IMPROV LONG ORGASM*</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Okay my turn... Mimi, you lick my clit... and Natasha, let him clean up your pussy...</p><p>[NIKKI] Mmmm... oh baby, your cock is still so hard... *MOAN*</p><p>[NIKKI] Did you like fucking my friends' wet cunts? *MOAN*</p><p>[NIKKI] Mmm... you made them cum so hard all over your cock... *MOAN*</p><p>[NIKKI] Oh baby, you're gonna cum for me right? ... *MOAN*</p><p>[NIKKI] If you love me, you'll cum for me... please... *MOAN*</p><p>[NIKKI] Oh fuck... I thought I could outlast you... *MOAN*</p><p>[NIKKI] baby I’m gonna cum... oooo it's a big one... oh fuckkkk... *IMPROV LONG ORGASM*</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] Ohhhh... baby, you're gonna cum, too?</p><p>[NIKKI] Girls, gather around... let’s all lick and suck him until he cums...</p><p><br/>
[ ALL 3 LICKING AND SUCKING WHILE CHANTING SOFTLY ]</p><p>[NATASHA] C’mon... nut for us... *LICKING SOUNDS*</p><p>[NIKKI] Nut for us baby... *LICKING SOUNDS*</p><p>[NAOMI] Nut all over our face... *LICKING SOUNDS*</p><p><br/>
[ ALL TOGETHER MOANING ]</p><p>Nut... *LICKING SOUNDS*</p><p>Nut... *LICKING SOUNDS*</p><p>Nut... *LICKING SOUNDS*</p><p>Nut... *LICKING SOUNDS*</p><p>Nut... *LICKING SOUNDS*</p><p>[NAOMI] He's nutting... he's nutting!</p><p><br/>
[ SQUEALS OF DELIGHT AND LAUGHTER AND MOANS ]</p><p>[NAOMI] Ohhh hahahaha so much cummmm...</p><p>[NATASHA] mmmm... So tasty... mmmm...</p><p>[NIKKI] Ohhh baby... all over our faces...</p><p>Oh baby, you nutted. I'm SO proud of you!</p><p>[ ALL 3 LAUGH &amp; GIGGLE ]</p><p><br/>
[NIKKI] hey... is there a no nut December?</p><p>[ ALL 3 LAUGH ]</p><p> </p><p>/scriptend<br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>